


Coriandoli

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Mention of Dean Winchester, Music!AU, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È sempre stato Sam a scrivere le canzoni, lo sanno tutti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coriandoli

Scrive e riscrive.

È sempre stato Sam a scrivere le canzoni, lo sanno tutti.

Scrive, riscrive e corregge.

È quello bravo con le parole.

Quello bravo a parlare di sentimenti.

E non importa che ne stia parlando con una persona, o con decine – centinaia, dice Crowley, saranno centinaia al prossimo tour, almeno un paio di centinaia alla volta – sì, come no. E anche se fosse. Come se questo giro sui palchi dei paesotti fosse il _loro_ tour. Sono solo uno dei gruppi di supporto.

Scrive, riscrive, corregge, lima, perfeziona, e quando è arrivato alla versione definitiva straccia tutto fino a coprire il tavolo con una nevicata di coriandoli.

Lo sanno tutti che le canzoni le scrive lui, e l'arrangiamento viene dopo, dopo i coriandoli, quando le parole sono tutte lì al posto giusto come le curve in una bella donna.

Tutte quelle canzoni che fanno venire voglia di ballare. Quelle che la gente canta sotto la doccia. Quelle che fanno venire voglia di comperarsi l'EP, anche se la qualità fa schifo, per ballarle di nuovo – la copia pirata sta andando via come il pane, dice Crowley, con queste basi per creare aspettativa se il tour va come deve il prossimo EP non gli toccherà autoprodurselo affittando uno studio di registrazione con i soldi che Dean vince a biliardo. Sì, come no.

Ma intanto scrive e riscrive, e fa a coriandoli e li lascia sul tavolo perché le parole non vengono. Ci sono note, invece, incastrate in un angolo del cervello, note che prudono in punta alla dita per uscire.

È sempre stato Sam a scrivere le canzoni, l'arrangiamento viene dopo, lo sanno tutti.

Quello che tutti non sanno è che le altre canzoni – quelle che non fanno venire voglia di ballare, quelle che non fanno venire voglia di comprarsi l'EP, quelle che la gente non canticchia sotto la doccia – quelle che ti ritrovi a cantare davanti a un falò, o mentre stai guidando, quelle che le ragazzine vanno a scaricarsi da youtube per farle sentire alla nonna – quelle davvero belle, quelle struggenti, quelle...

Quelle nascono quando Sam ha delle note, invece, incastrate in un angolo del cervello, note che prudono in punta alla dita per uscire. E nessuna idea delle parole da mettere in fila.

Quelle nascono quando Sam ha delle note, invece, incastrate in un angolo del cervello, note che prudono in punta alla dita per uscire, per giorni e giorni, giorni a maltrattare la chitarra di scorta mentre Dean guida, giorni senza sapere quali saranno le parole.

Finché si alza nell'ennesima stanza di motel e in mezzo alla nevicata di coriandoli trova un grumo di carta che è stato scritto, cancellato, riscritto e riempito di fregacci e appallottolato e riaperto così tante volte da sembrare un qualche tipo di reperto archeologico.

È sempre stato Sam a scrivere le canzoni, lo sanno tutti.

Tranne le più belle.


End file.
